Big brother the savior
by fireoftheawsome
Summary: The courier becomes a big brother but somethings happen befor that summary sucks story is better ideas are welcome
1. Chapter 1

The courier is searching for supplies through an ancient vault when he is knocked unconscious and sent back in time to the underwater city of rapture where he finds that he is a little boy again by the way Alex is going to have a big sister as a protector so ya oh by the way disclaimer: you all know the drill

Alex walked through vault 73 scanning each door and each hallway for anything out ordinary from what Alex had read on this vault it was made to find a way to change history the vault they were a bit vague on how they would have done it even when they descended into anarchy the notes just kept repeating "we have to find a way we need to do it". Over and over again Alex felt the air warm up a little he must be getting closer to engineering switching to the thermal vision on his ranger helmet he spotted where the heat was coming from it looked like a generator he walked down the hall to a large room that housed going over to the terminal he activated it. The door sealed shut and an electronic voice came over the PA "vault Tec time machine online destination date 1959 error error malfunction system overload in 10 seconds". Alex gasped as he was lifted into a swirling portal of light.

Alex groaned as he got up he looked at his surroundings lights were blinking and sparking everywhere he looked out on of the windows and saw water rubbing his eyes to see if he was imagining things but the sea was still there. "OK where am I and why am I under the ocean wait what" said Alex his voice was way higher than normal running to a pool of water "oh shit" said Alex his features had changed completely he was now 6 years old black hair brown eyes with a scar on his left eye. "Are you fucking kidding me I am fucking six years old" yelled Alex. Calming himself down he took stock in his situation he still had his pip boy with all his equipment not that he could use it but it was still nice to have gun. Alex stiffened he heard whispering pointing his .357 revolver in the direction of the whispering until he stumbled upon a little girl with glowing yellow eyes and a foot long syringe but if that wasn't strange enough there was a groaning lumbering monster in a diving suit right behind her "come on Mr.b will miss the angels dancing" said the little girl.

Mr.b groaned response. Alex was watching from afar when he heard cackling he saw a majorly messed up human jump down followed by 9 others Alex watched as the brute tore apart the humans but even that massive brute started to falter as more and more humans joined in so Alex decided to help he took two shots with the revolver and was surprised that he managed to keep it in his little hands. "Help me Mr. bubbles help" said the girl as the deformed human ripped the syringe out of her hands it landed in front of Alex he picked it up and used it to slash through the enemies he jumped on the back of one stabbing downwards through her chest jumped on the back of the one stabbing the syringe through the back of the human. When the rest of them had scattered he turned back to the little girl he tried to hand her back her syringe but the monster growled at him.

"it's ok Mr.b he seems to be alright" said the girl as she smiled at him "here you go" said Alex as he began to walk away "wait what's your name" said the girl. Alex what's yours" asked Alex. "Sarah I am a little sister" said Sarah. "What's that"? asked Alex. So Sarah explained little sisters and the angels and big daddies and big sisters. "Ah well I'll be going now" said Alex "wait do you have any pace to go" asked Sarah. "Come to think of it no" said Alex. "Why don't you come stay with the family I am sure mother lamb will except you" said Sarah. Alex thought for a moment " alright I'll come" answered Alex. "yay Mr.b will carry us there" as Sarah said the big daddy put both of them on his shoulders and lumbered on.

Alex had to say that Sofia lamb was an interesting person to say the least but that was something he could get over but the one thing he could not get over of is that to become apart of the family he would have to become the first official little brother the scientists had strapped him to a table and implanted him with a slug successfully they where overjoyed at the success. but Alex started to have second thought so he snuck out once he got out of the little sister orphanage he heard alarms oh shit they knew he escaped so he sprinted to the Atlantic express train station he jumped on the train and headed for the next station. Alex curled up in a corner of the train car trying to keep warm. The family will probably send a big sister after him to bring him back luckily he had a knack for stealth, Alex arrived at paupers drop he ran through the streets into an old diner it had a small apartment at the top he curled up under the blankets and started to cry something that he had never done before not even after his parents died so he just laid there and sobbed. Alex awoke to the screeching sound of a big sister "shit they found me" thought Alex all he could think of doing was to curl up and wait if she passes.

"Sheireeeeeeeeeeeek"

"Oh shit oh shit"

"Sheireeeeeeeeeeeeek"

Alex put his hand over his mouth as he heard the door open and the sound of metal. He felt something sit down on the bed. Steeling himself Alex pulled the sheets from over his face and saw the glowing porthole of a big sister. He quickly hid again and the sister didn't seem to understand why she was made to guard the little ones and he was a little one so why was he scared of her so she decided to try something taking off her helmet she pulled down the sheets covering his face. When Alex saw the sisters face he almost imeadetly reached out and hugged her the sister patted him on the head an put him in the basket on her back replacing her helmet she ran out the room with Alex sleeping on her back.

So what did you guys think about this so far is it good also I want to make the armor I give Alex the Ranger Armor with a few modifications or the riot Armor review or PM


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys this is the 2nd chapter oh if the last chapter was confusing to you I am sorry I will try to write better remember to review or pm me If you have any ideas

Disclaimer: you all know the drill

**Flashback **

**Alex fired his Colt M16 at a legion assassin squad. "Can't they leave me alone for once" thought Alex as he let off a burst from his gun Ducking behind a rock let of another burst hitting a legionary directly between the eyes. A bullet clipped him in the shoulder. "FUCK"! Yelled Alex. Alex took a deep breath as he injected himself with medx and psycho selecting a .44 magnum from his PIP-BOY running out of his cover as fast as he could firing six bullets all of which connected. As he came down from his psycho high he noticed that one of the legionaries was still alive walking over to him while reloading his .44 he shot the legionnaire in the chest three times while saying "this is for my family you sick mother fucker".**

**End flashback**

Alex woke from his sleep to find himself strapped to an operating table he saw two scientists hovering over him they hadn't noticed that he was awake so Alex decided to close his eyes and listen in. "we've tried everything we can't bond him with any of the big daddy's hell we couldn't even bond him to an alpha series" said one of the scientists. "we shouldn't give up just yet Michael what we have done to him it is a miracle we've even got this far without killing him few people poses such will to live it is especially to rare to find this in a child of this age" said the other scientist. "Ok Travis if we are going to keep trying we should try a different approach" said Michael. "Such as what" asked Travis.

"We bond him to a big sister" said Michael. "I can think of hundreds of reasons why that won't work but by now we have exhausted all the other options so alright we'll find a big sister to bond him with" said Travis. "Why don't we try that big sister that brought him back when he tried to escape" said Michael. "oh subject beta yes she has a good track record ok I'll get permission from doctor lamb before we do this" said Travis giddy with excitement "don't get too far ahead of yourself we still have to condition him Travis" said Michael. Alex was injected with another sedative as he began to drift off again he realised that when he woke up his life would be changed forever and for once he was happy about that.

Beta was confused these scientists had strapped her to an operating table beside the little boy she had rescued just days earlier. The scientists brought over a syringe Beta cringed as she felt the familiar sting of a syringe and then her eyes started to droop as she fell asleep.

Alex couldn't remember much beyond the point of when he woke up in the operating room he found a strange electronic on him which he kept secret from everyone else. Big sister walked closely behind him as they walked the halls of rapture searching for angels. "Come on big sister the angels are this way" said Alex. Alex turned a corner and found the angel running up to and plunging his syringe into the angel. "Good boys gather gather gather" sang Alex as he drained the corpse of its adam.

Beta scanned the area for any threats that would harm her charge while he gathered. Splicers would generally leave a big sister alone but some of them would go for anything with the promise of adam. Beta readied herself as when she heard the insane laughing of a group of splicers a pack of them came swarming down the hallway the group consisted of 2 brute splicers, a houndie and 7 thuggish splicers. Beta let out a blood curdling scream as she began to attack the splicers. "Well well what do we have here let's take this tin shit down boys" yelled one of the splicers. Beta stabbed at the brute spice lifting him up and draining his adam from his body.

Alex watched as Big sister killed the monsters. Stabbing and slashing at them when it was all done she gave him the universal sign for come here he ran to her she scooped him into her arms and put him in the basket on her back. "I want to be like big sister when I grow up" said Alex.

Beta smiled for the first time since she became a big sister she couldn't explain it but for some reason her charge made her happy and she'd be damned if she lost him. Beta walked through the narrow halls of rapture she could hear the maniacal laughter of rapture citizens as well as the far away groan of a big daddy. Jumping on to the Atlantic express Beta pulled the ignition lever the train lurched forward heading for fountain futuristics.

Alex played with his PIP-BOY PDA while on big sister back he flipped through the weapons it had everything from pistols, rifles, assault weapons, and explosive weapons. "Wow" thought Alex as he put the PDA in his pocket and waited for the train stop to fountain futuristics.

After they had dropped off their quota of Adam for the day Beta and Alex just walked around the little sister orphanage to Alex's room. Alex rubbed his eyes as he got into bed Big sister patted his head as he drifted off to sleep.

Michael and Travis were discussing the new little brother and what they should do with him when he is a teenager. "we should just turn him into a big daddy like we do for most men" said Travis. "no no he wouldn't be able to carry all that armor" said Michael. "Well if that doesn't work why don't we turn him into a sort of big sister" said Travis. "That that could work yeah we can use the armor that we got out of that machine of his we will call him big brother" said Michael while pouring a glass of whiskey. "a toast doctor Travis to brilliant minds" said Michael as they sipped the warm alcohol.

Well what did you guys think by the way do you want me to do a 6 years later kind of thing or keep alex as a little brother for now.


End file.
